Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceivers or transponder modules, are used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Such communication modules may include multiple components that are coupled using transmission lines. The transmission lines may be formed on or in substrates, printed circuit boards, or other signal-carrying material.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.